1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair rollers and more particularly pertains to a new hair curler system for providing a woman a more discreet way of wearing curlers in her hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair rollers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair rollers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair rollers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,187 to Roberts; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,201 to Barradas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,008 to Lalli; U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,157 to Andrews et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,012 to Brenn Albertoni; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,109 to Takai.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hair curler system. The inventive device includes a strip of hair adapted for wrappedly engaging a cylindrical hair roller. The strip of hair has a generally rectangular configuration defined by opposed long side edges and opposed short end edges. A top surface of an upper end edge has a first hook and loop strip disposed thereon. A bottom surface of a lower end edge has a second hook and loop strip disposed thereon. The upper end edge is positionable on the cylindrical hair roller whereby the strip of hair is wrapped around the cylindrical hair roller and the second hook and loop strip is mated with the first hook and loop strip.
In these respects, the hair curler system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a woman a more discreet way of wearing curlers in her hair.